


There Once Was a Queen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Maleficent [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would be your happily ever after, Godmother?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Once Was a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Aurora/Maleficent - happily ever after.

“What would be your happily ever after, Godmother?” Aurora rested her head against Maleficent’s shoulder, tired after a long day of walking in the Moors and seeing to the needs of the fairies with Diaval. 

“I’m not sure creatures such as I get their…happily ever after,” Maleficent said, begrudging the syrupy phrase of her childhood.  “Instead, tell me yours.”

Aurora hummed thoughtfully, eyes closing as she leaned against her godmother.  “I would be in a small cottage with many birds and pups and cats running about, and a garden in front, and a pond with rainbow-colored fish.  And I’d be with someone I loved dearly.”

Maleficent nodded and swallowed delicately, thinking about that sort of life with Aurora.  Spending her days flying freely through the Moors and spending her nights curled in with Aurora, nestling her within the span of her wings inside their sleepy cottage in the woods, just the two of them.  She thought about kissing Aurora to sleep and waking her the same way, about the music of her laughter, the peach-soft of her skin.  “That does indeed sound happy.”

Aurora was quiet for a moment, long blonde hair grazing Maleficent’s arm.  “I think everybody deserves a happily ever after.  Even stern fairy godmothers.”

 _My happily ever after is right here with you, Beastie,_ Maleficent thought.  “How kind of you.”

Aurora giggled, drifting off to sleep, and Maleficent did the same, a small smile grazing her lips.


End file.
